


A Waking Nightmare

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: There's something different about Angelus.
Relationships: Angelus/Darla (BtVS)
Kudos: 3





	A Waking Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Waking Nightmare  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Darla (Angelus/Darla implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 149  
>  **Summary:** There's something different about Angelus.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'nightmare' for Nekid Spike's Halloween Prompt Cards at nekid_spike

For the last few days Darla had noticed Angelus wasn’t acting like himself. He still pleased her; a smile curled her lips, that was an understatement. No, it was the feeding, the killing that he had seemed to lose all pleasure in. And she just couldn’t figure out why.

Darla quickly slipped back into the shadows as she saw him lead a young couple into an alley. Maybe she had worried for nothing. But in the next moment her mouth fell open as the young couple hurried out of the alley and ran towards the hotel.

This was a nightmare, a waking nightmare. It couldn’t really be happening. But there was no room for doubt. After all she had seen it with her own eyes. He had let them go. But at least she could take comfort in the fact whoever that was it wasn’t Angelus. 

Not her Angelus.


End file.
